moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Norio
Pacific Front |role = * Hit-and-run assault * Anti-air |useguns = * Cryo rifle (against infantry) * 6x missiles (against vehicles, aircraft, ships and structures) |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 270 * 650 in Paranoia * 480 in Insomnia |armortype = Flak |speed = 45 (flying) * 52 (flying) in Paranoia |sight = 10 * 12 in Paranoia |cost = $1500 |time = 0:53 (base 0:54) |multiplier = * 0.65 (all infantry) * 1.5 (all heroes) |produced = Allied Barracks |req = * Robot Ops Control Center * Tech Center |groundattack = * 40 (cryo rifle) ** 125% vs. Basic/Animal ** 100% vs. Flak and Drone ** 80% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 45-22.5 * 6 (270-135 total) (missiles) ** 100% vs. Medium/Harvester, Heavy, (Big) Light Structure and ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure ** 70% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure ** 65% vs. Light |airattack = * 40 (cryo rifle) ** 125% vs. Scout Ravens ** 100% vs. Rocketeers, Norio, Gyrocopters, Cosmonauts and Uragan * 45-22.5 * 6 (270-135 total) (missiles) ** 100% vs. Medium Aircraft and Heavy Aircraft ** 65% vs. Light Aircraft |cooldown = * 1 frame (0.07 in-game seconds) (cryo rifle) * 40 frames (2.7 in-game seconds) (missiles) |range = * 8 (both weapons) * 0.3 (missiles radius) |ability = Cryo rifle reduces the speed of infantry by 25% for 10 frames (0.7 in-game seconds) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Self-healing * Cannot be mind-controlled * Immune to confusion rays |artist = ImP_RuLz |actor = Garrick P. |infantry = 1 |hero = 1 }} Norio Tomokawa (Japanese: 友川 紀夫, Tomokawa Norio)Allied Tech Tree in the Chinese-translated official Mental Omega websiteDespite of being written in Chinese hanzi, the rendering is correctly pronounced as "Tomokawa Norio" in Japanese kanji., or simply known as Norio, is the hero of the Pacific Front. Official description After graduating from Waseda University, Tomokawa initially found employment as a police officer assigned to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's Anti-Riot Squad division before joining the Japanese Rocketeer division. Due to outstanding acts of courage in the field, Norio quickly rose through the ranks, eventually being selected as the prime candidate for the Pacific Front's latest developments in armored flight suits. Norio uses the "Garuda" power armor of which only a few were made. Capable of flying at incredible speeds, Norio is well-equipped to deal with air and ground threats, freezing enemy infantry with a built-in cryo rifle and destroying enemy armor and aircraft with a burst of guided missiles. The suit also allows Norio to resist an amazing amount of anti-aircraft fire, though concentrated fire will eventually overwhelm him.Allied Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Essentially a much more powerful Rocketeer, Norio is the fastest unit in the game. His speed is his major advantage (which is even faster than the Hummingbird), as he can perform hit and run attacks with his 'Garuda' power armor. His main weapon is a cryo beam which can slow down and eventually freeze any infantry making him a decent anti-infantry unit. His second weapon is a MLRS which allows him to deal high damage not only to buildings and vehicles but aerial units as well. Thanks to this flexibility and speed, Norio can be a force to be reckoned with. Despite that, Norio is not invincible. While he can absorb a decent amount of damage, he can't last too long against heavy anti air unit and defense. While he is decent against buildings, he can't out-range AA defences. Appearances Act One * In Unshakeable, some time after the Tech Center is infiltrated, Norio will start to send warnings to the Soviet General, before taking temporal joint action with Russians when they reach the Seismic Stabilizer. He can die without compromising the mission. Act Two * In Stormbringer, Norio alongside Siegfried help protect the first Weather Controller and later help clear the Virgin Islands of the PsiCorps' presence. Both heroes can die without compromising the mission. * Norio accompanies Tanya in Paranoia to neutralise two Epsilon Tactical Nuke Silos and a Psychic Amplifier in that order to keep the Weather Controller and the Paradox Engine safe. Both heroes must destroy the Nuke Silos within 30 seconds of each other and survive throughout the mission. * In Insomnia, Norio will arrive just before the Paradox Engine does and falls under control of the player; he's the last of the three Allied heroes to arrive. If he dies, he'll be warped back to the Paradox Engine and returned to the battlefield after a few minutes. After Epsilon forces are destroyed and the Paradox Engine heads further south, Norio will volunteer to intercept the Epsilon forces currently being recalled to Antarctica from the rest of the Southern Hemisphere, and is seen fighting off a group of mind-controlled Wolfhounds and Seawolves. Assessment Trivia * He is a direct reference to the Japanese voice actor Norio Wakamoto: his last name is a simple reversal of "Wakamoto" and his voice and background closely resemble that of Wakamoto's. * Norio is the only Allied hero that is not available in the Infantry Only game mode. * Norio is the only hero unit that does not have specific panic quotes when he comes under intense fire. See also * Tanya * Siegfried Notes References zh:友川纪夫 Category:Infantry Category:Hero Category:Allied Nations Category:Pacific Front Category:Self Healing Category:Self Healing